Ron Weasly and The Forbiden Love
by Get Ur Twinkle Out
Summary: Ron falls for someone, he knows shes the one, but the are many resons why he cant. Currently a pg13, could possibly become an R later!


"Isn't she something else?" Harry said in Ron's ear.  
  
It was breakfast at hogwarts. A fine Monday morning. They had a whole day of classes ahead of them. They had been back at school now for a couple of days with no lessons as it had been a weekend. The weather had been brilliant. Everything was perfect. Well almost. Cho Chang, a big crush of Harry's since his 3rd year, was in her last year and he had his mind set on finally getting her. The only problem was Ron knew he had feelings for her too. She had always been pretty, but now she was perfect.  
  
Ron shook his head. 'I mustn't think like that.' He thought to himself. 'Harry has liked her since.well forever and I cant just go and take her.'  
  
"Ron?" Harry cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Harry." Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, am I right or what?" Harry edged on.  
  
"Yea I suppose." Ron muttered again, while thinking 'She really is, she is wonderful, she is great, she's everything.'  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Ron Weasley!" Came voice of Lavender Brown, a very attractive Gryffindor and a girlfriend since 5th year, of Ron's " So WHY didn't you reply to any of my letters I sent to you in the summer???" She demanded.  
  
"Oh.well." Ron began but he was soon cut off.  
  
"Well, you better have a good explanation for this!"  
  
Ron could see Harry out of the corner of his eyes he was giving a knowing look across the table to Hermione. This was heading for an argument. Ron could see it. It was always the same. 1st Lavender would have a go at Ron. Then he would try and explain, this then led into Lavender having yet another go, and finally Ron would explode after trying ever so hard to keep it in. He knew the rest of the school was expecting it too. He could feel all eyes on him. He felt like Lavender and he made all the entertainment. He looked around for some support and saw her, Cho was whispering with her friends. They all giggled at what she had said, turning to look at Ron and Lavender. For a split second he looked strait into Cho's eyes, but then it was broke by Lavender tapping her foot impatiently, hands on hips, legs apart.  
  
"Look, Lav. I've had a lot on my mind.and."  
  
"I don't CARE I am meant to be your girlfriend. You could at least find some time to TALK to me!"  
  
"Well if you would just let me explain!" There he went. He had exploded.  
  
The argument lasted for 10 minutes until a professor led then both out of the hall. They were made to serve detention for a week with Dumbledoor for causing a scene. Lavender was not amused; Ron saw her glare at him. He knew what would be coming.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as they had left Lavender turned round for another full frontal argument. 'This is going to be a long day.' Ron thought to himself. 'A very long day.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'My first day. CRAP.' Ron thought to himself. He was sitting in the common room. Just like he had predicted, the day had been long and tiresome. Lavender was now demanding an apology 'As if.' Ron thought.  
  
"Ron." She had started. "I know you are sorry, and I forgive you. Just, say it."  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Ron had screamed back, and for the first time she had walked off. She sat the other side of the common room, glaring at him.  
  
"Ron?" Harry approached him with Hermione. Ron looked up at them both. Harry had certainly grown up, he was tall, muscular, from quiddich, Ron envied his green eyes. Every girl in the school was mesmerised by them. Then there was Hermy (Hermione) She had also grown. She was still good old bookworm, but not as bad. She wasn't pretty, pretty, but she got more attention than usual. However she still hung on to Krum, sending him owls at every possible opportunity.  
  
"Yea." Ron replied after his slight pause.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked. "Only you've been here ages, just sitting. That's not like you. Why aren't you challenging Sean or Neville or someone to a game of Chess?" Harry did look very concerned.  
  
"Oh its nothing." Ron forced a smile.  
  
"Ron? Have you seen Ginny anywhere?" Hermione looked quite worried.  
  
"Err.no why?"  
  
"Just need to talk to her." Hermione mumbled walking off to the dormitories.  
  
"Why's everyone so vague at the moment?" Harry questioned, trying to make conversation.  
  
"I don't know. Why would Hermione want to talk to Ginny?"  
  
"After last year fight over Ginny's stupid letter to Krum, I don't know." Harry muttered.  
  
"Its sad though. I mean they were quite close really, and its not like Hermy gets on well with many other girls. She spends most her time with us!"  
  
"Maybe we should try and get her some female friends." Harry's eyes twinkled. "And we could have some fun on the way!"  
  
Ron smiled at the thought. But then he saw Lavender. He had to admit it. He did like her a lot.  
  
"Well.I'm sorry Harry!"  
  
"Oh, I see." Harry saw Ron looking over at his girlfriend. "Well, we could still try, anyway I want to spend more time on Cho." Harry sighed like some schoolgirl, making Ron laugh.  
  
He couldn't help it but he felt jealous of him. He still wished he had noticed Cho. But he couldn't. He looked over at Lavender again. She was special. Just.not as special as Cho.  
  
Ron shook hid head in disgust. He could like Cho. He mustn't like Cho. It would be like betraying his best friend and his girlfriend. He had to try harder with Lavender. She was the one. Cho was the one. NO! Ron thought sternly to himself. LAVENDER was the one. Not Cho. Cho was not the girl he loved.  
  
Cho was THE GIRL he loved. He couldn't help it. That's how he felt. He was just going to have to suffer, let Harry try; he stood a way better chance anyway. Ron was and always had been the silly little sidekick of the boy who lived.  
  
Why people couldn't get over it he didn't know. Harry may have lived, but Ron had killed him. Only no one knew that. Only Harry, but no matter what they had said in there 5th year when he had finally been defeated, no matter how hard they tried, they could stop everyone thinking Harry was the hero, Harry was the one who had done it. No Ron. Harry. Harry got everything. For that Ron hated him. He got all the glory, the attention, and now he was going to get Cho. 


End file.
